The Garugi (script)
Opening (Sokara is standing in the castle courtyard at night; Rubio walks onscreen) Sokara: *Sigh* Rubio: Sokara? What are you doing out so late? Sokara: Oh, hi, Marco. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Regna Kagia to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Garea said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Gudora for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Gudora rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Arcturakos. Rubio: Such an experience would change anyone. Sokara: Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Gudora's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults--and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Koshka and I understood. Rubio: It must have been so hard... Sokara: I cannot claim to know how she does it, Marco. I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Delyra's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom--the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Garea. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Arcturakos would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to. L'unaria:' Well spoken, sir. Sokara: Lunaria... (Lunaria walks onscreen) Lunaria: Good evening to you. Sokara: How did you get here? Lunaria: The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove. Sokara: There? But how would you...? Ugh. Rubio: You know the place, Sokara? Sokara: Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it was well concealed, but... Lunaria: Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you. Sokara: Warn us? Lunaria: The exalt's life is in danger. Sokara: What, Arcturakos? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours. Lunaria: What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Arcturakos is killed. Here. Tonight? S'okara:' Seen the future? Have you lost your wits? Lunaria: Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it! (cutscene begins) Cutscene (Lunaria draws his blade; Sokara tenses, placing his hand on his own Ragnarok.) Lunaria: I'm about to save your life. ...From him. (An Assassin bursts from the bushes, charging at Lunaria; Lunaria tosses Ragnarok into the air and then leaps after it, catching his sword and bringing it down on the Assassin in an instant kill.) Lunaria: I trust this proof will suffice? Sokara: ...Yeah. (Another Assassin leaps from the bushes, surprising Lunaria; he turns to parry, but trips over the fallen Assassin's sword; the attacking Assassin's blade slashes Lunaria's mask in two, revealing that Lunaria is actually a woman. Sokara rushes past Lunaria, cutting the Assassin down, then turns to face Lunraia in surprise.) Sokara: Wait, you're-- You're a woman? Lunaria: And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now. (an explosion rocks the grounds; Sokara, Lunaria, and Rubio all rush toward the castle) Pre-Battle Krotos: Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Arcturakos dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose. Assassin: As you will. (Assassin goes offscreen) Sobek: Woah, woah, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her! (Arcturakos is indicated) Sokara: Arc! Arcturakos: Sokara! Take Koshka and flee while you still have time! Sokara: No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe! Rubio: The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader. (Screen slides down to Krotos) Krotos: Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounds? ...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage... (Rubio is indicated) Krotos: Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet! (Lunaria's Ragnarok begins to glow) Lunaria: Ragnarok is gleaming... Sokara: What's wrong? Lunaria: It's not your concern. Sokara: Seems like nothing ever is with you. Lunaria: My apologies. Sokara: Just stay at Arcturakos's door. We'll handle the killers. Battle Begins Arcturakos: Sokara, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine! Recruiting Tenaki (Tenaki appears) Tenaki: I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race. Sokara: Another assassin? Lunaria: Hold! Tenaki is not your enemy. Sokara: Right. I know him from the day we marched to Regna Kagia. He's the last fursona on Akardos. Or it has been stated. Lunaria: I know... of him. And I knew he would come here tonight. Sokara: Quite the prophet, aren't you? Lunaria: As you say. And I swear to you, Tenaki is an ally. Sokara: ...Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this fursona be. Demiri: Is that wise, Stormfang? Sokara: Lunaria has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. ...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me. Lunaria: Sokara... Thank you. Lunaria: Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle! (Tenaki is now a playable unit) Killing Sobek (if he is not spoken to by Sokara first, he will automatically attack if a unit enters his radius) Sobek: Nngh... Damn and double damn... I hate it when things... go sour... Recruiting Sobek the second time (upon being spoken to by Sokara) Sokara: Drop your weapon, or die where you stand! Sobek: Easy there, Grizzlypaws. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Sokara: ...Yet you run with a band of assassins? Sobek: Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief of Durene, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out. Sokara: Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions? Sobek: Beg pardon? Sokara: We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes. Sobek: Oh, right--those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal. Sokara: You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just--oops. Sobek: Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm? Sokara: Nothing--candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-- Sobek: "Candies"? As in, sugar candies? Sokara: Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But-- Sobek: IT'S A DEAL! So'kara:' ...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy? Sobek: I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the Nerado, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?! Sokara: Um... I'll ask Koshka. (Sobek is now a playable unit) Engaging Krotos Krotos: (vs Rubio) Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth! Krotos: (vs anyone else) Arcturakos was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs! Krotos: (upon defeat) No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan... After Battle (Sokara, Rubio, Jade, and Arcturakos are standing in a corridor) Sokara: (to Arcturakos) Thank the gods you're safe! Arcturakos: It is you I have to thank, Sokara. Jade: I beg your forgiveness, Stormfang! I failed in my duty--they should never have made it into the castle in the first place. Sokara: Peace, Jade. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Lunaria could... Arcturakos: ...Lunaria? Sokara: Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Marco, where's Lunaria? Rubio: (glances around) Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago... Sokara: ...Not again! (Sokara runs off-screen) (scene changes to castle courtyard, where Lunaria is walking away from the castle) Lunaria: (stops and turns to look at the castle) ...... (begins to walk away again) (Sokara walks onscreen, intercepting him) Sokara: Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know. Lunaria: Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits. Sokara: Good ones as well--you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant? Lunaria: (smiles) Hearing you offer is reward enough. Sokara: But there must be something... Lunaria: I already have what I came for. History has been rewritten. Sokara: And what future averted? Lunaria: After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Arcane Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you. Sokara: ...Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors. Lunaria: Perhaps one day you shall. Until then... (Lunaria leaves) Sokara: ...... (scene shifts back to the castle corridor, where Tenaki now stands with the others) Arcturakos: Brave fursona, there are no words enough to express my gratitude. Tenaki: So you know our true name? Rubio: Sorry, what's a fursona? Tenaki: I am a fursona. The... The last fursona. We are foxy hybrids. Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Delyra a debt. Don't think us as enemies, you and I! Rubio: I don't understand... Tenaki: Yeah, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people. Arcturakos: What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing? Tenaki: Ha! Don't act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch--even each other. Arcturakos: ...There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in fursona society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place. Jade: Your Grace--you had no fault in this! Tenaki: You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind. Arcturakos: I know... But they are all I have. Tenaki: ...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others. Arcturakos: All I ask if a chance to earn your trust. (scene shifts to Krotos, who is standing in a dark void) Krotos: (staggers) Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here... Aaargh... (a person steps into view, only their lower body shown) ???: Krotos. Krotos: What? Who are you... Where did you... come from? ???: I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know. Krotos: I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be... ???: I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Titan Hydra dragon, Garuga... (scene shifts back to the castle corridor, where Arcturakos, Sokara, Jade, and Demiri are gathered.) Jade: It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present. Sokara: It was Gudora! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Arc, you can't stay here. Come to Kagia where it's safe. A'rcturakos:' And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Sokara. Do you expect Delyra to stand against Gudora without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them. Sokara: But if something happens to you? What then? Demiri: Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer. Sokara: Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Kagia with you right in harm's way. Arcturakos: ...Hmm. Very well. Sokara: Thanks, Arc. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts